Chuyen (Colorless Memories)
Private Memo Entry My sources within India inform me that they are now in the process of making a mass produced version of the Shen Hu. Not surprising that Maharajah Priyansh would seek to further his aims and powerbase in his plans for independence of India. He's longed to have just the faintest measure of control his whole life. I remember how he used to strut around the Imperial Palace expecting the servants to be hand on foot for him the spoiled brat. The countless maids that would tip toe out of his suite every morning with marks on their chins and bare covering of their nasal. Oh he loved to preach about the quality and virtues of the world, yet only when it fulfilled his own pleasure. '' ''Not unlike those riffraff eunuchs who fill the air with nauseating chemicals with their antics and idiotic presence. My father always taught me you can never trust a eunuch. I shall have to give them the pleasure of the Blue Dragon one of these days. Is it any wonder why he and the rest of his kind took so quickly to petty criminality and vaunting their service to anyone willing to listen or lend a hand. They love to preach how they are entitled to freedom, but are more than willing to allow the crops of pops to flow via their borders. To reap their cut of that trade, of allowing those vile mask wearing tribes to spread their vile ideology that goes against everything that is Chinese. '' ''Or how they started the troubles back in the day when they tried to frame us for what happened in Tibet and the Dali Lama. His mother loved to used her wily ways to suit her own ends (probably why she ended up being married 5 times with each husband dying). Oh she tried it with me, but she found out the hard way of what I do to women who think their legs can temp men like me. '' ''He thinks I am muted to what he and his smoking Chee-chee have planned for this mass produced monkey of the west. Just how I like it, there's a fine pleasure in making your enemy think they have the better of you. Only to find out too late how predictable they were to me all along. Genbu Kururugi certainly found out the hard way years ago when he tried to use China. As did Britannia during the first Pacific War and in ancient times when we taught them and Japan the value of trade during the Arrow war. '' ''The late dear Empress Hui Ying finally learned the lesson I had taught her all her life. "People are petty little things, with petty little concerns. You have to be careful whom you trust." Sadly she learned it when the last cup of wine gurgled from her sweet mouth. '' ''Ironically, those words of wisdom came from a certain demon in Japan. Whom enjoyed a good cup of tea or two. I wonder if he ever learned that wisdom about his dear master he used to wail about in the dungeons. ''Anyways, I shall have to see about acquiring this Knightmare for my own use. Especially if the eunuchs get clever about siding with Britannia anytime soon. I should make sure to put Xu into it to test it out first. '' ''Admiral Yi's fleet will only protect us so far on sea. General Tsao on Land if he does what I tell him. Along with myself as always in the shadows of our vast glorious country. '' ''Minister Roku,- Head of the MSS. '' Chu Yen Details The Chu Yen (Shuen) is a proposed mass produced Knightmare Frame based off of the Shen Hu. Design and Specifications The Chu Yen is a proposed Knightmare by the Militarized Zone of India, that would be based off of the Shen Hu for mass production. Since the base machine is too high spec for ordinary pilots, this version will be toned down overall, but is still more than a match for other Knightmares of the time, such as the Gloucesters, the Gekka's and the proposed Akatsuki's. The chest-mounted particles cannon will also be omitted from this design. In addition, the proposed pilot, Xu Lifeng, is skilled in kung fu, and would be able to make use of the machine's agile movements and close combat capabilities. Specifications General Characteristics * Crew: One * Height: 4.31 meters * Weight: 9.36 metric tons * Power Source: Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler Design Features * Cockpit Ejection System Armament * 2x rope-type Slash Harkens * 1x Electromagnetic Monkey King Pole Category:Colorless Memories Category:Knightmare Frames Colorless Memories Category:Knightmare Frames Category:Colored Memories Category:Knightmares